


Late Night Muse-ing

by Lady_Robin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Robin/pseuds/Lady_Robin
Summary: After an extremely long day, Arthur finds himself not wanting a physical partner for the night. No one on board was worth his energy. But the thought of someone else who was away might just help him release some stress.





	Late Night Muse-ing

“Fucking. Hell, ” are the only words that come out of Elder Maxson’s mouth after a very rough day aboard the Prydwen. A never-ending list of soldiers who complained about nonsense and people who were up his ass about things out of his control. Any other night, he might have found the idea of some company enjoyable after a stressful day. But tonight, the thought of any other body on board touching him just made his dull headache worse.

No, not tonight. Arthur could take care of himself. And he planned to.

He quickly shed his coat and toss it haphazardly on his desk, almost too desperate to care about the one of a kind item’s fate on his way to free his skin. The sound of the zipper being pulled down finally gave him a reason to let out a long sigh. He closed his eyes and let his hands rub against his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his own breath and his own heartbeat if he pushed on his pec hard enough. It was a little faster than he anticipated, but he could definitely blame that on the chub that was forming not far below his hands.

The thought crossed his mind to strip naked in seconds and jack off quickly, and soon after trying to crash in his bed. But his mind would probably still be racing afterward. And he’d sit in bed, awake and annoyed that he rushed it only to get to the end as soon as he could.

No. That wasn’t his style. Sure, he could have a quicky with someone and be satisfied, but it was nothing compared to actually spending time with someone else. Learning what sounds mean what, how sensitive different areas were, and watching them become entirely undone by his hand. And cock.

Instead, he walked over to his desk chair and took his time getting undress. Sitting down to take his boots off, and taking time to unlace them properly and making them easier to put back on in the morning. He flexed his feet once they were free, bending his toes in on themselves and stretching them back out. Rolling his ankles and hearing them pop a few times as he extended his legs straight out. 

To free his hands more, he shimmied out of the top portion of his uniform, exposing his toned shoulders, brawny arms, hairy chest, and the top part of his abs. Even if he wasn’t out in the field as much as he would like to be, he was still impressed at how fit he had managed to stay regardless. He looked down and tighten his stomach, making his abs more defined before relaxing them once again. Then he stretched his arms above his head, the muscles in his back thanking him for the new movement with a weird pleasurable ake that seems to happen when he extends this way. After a few moments of hold that position, he lets his arms drop to his sides, and he let out another sigh.

‘Enough of that,’ he thought to himself as he stood up. The arms of his uniform pulled down the clothing to his waist once he was standing upright. After putting his thumbs in between the outfit and his body, he pushed it down to his ankles. Freeing his cock and ass, as well as his muscular legs and finally letting his whole body breathe. 

He looked down and could plainly see that he was hard as his hand unconsciously went to touch it. His calloused fingers pulled along his length, and he enjoyed the feeling. 

Almost. 

Sometimes even the most experienced hands that have ever touched his cock, that know exactly what he wants to accomplish, just aren’t enough.  
He needed a muse. Someone to think about, to imagine as he gave himself some long deserved self-gratification. Even if the whole point of this was to escape the almost daunting thought of anyone else, some imaginative stimulation would be required. 

Arthur’s mind drifted amongst the various faces that have caught his attention over the years. Some more feminine, some more masculine. Some with freckles and scars scattered along their face (and body if he was so lucky to see). But every one of them faded as soon as they appeared. No one was sticking around long enough to keep his attention long. He couldn’t see the spark in their eyes like he had before, something that set off his inner desire to try and ignite.  
Where was the passion tonight? He thought as he flopped into his bed, making the springs squeak momentarily. It was like any desire he used to feel was gone. Had left the Prydwen on a mission-

“Oh, you. Definitely you.”

The image of you ran across his mind as he finally gave his aching cock attention. He had sent you out early that day, and you wouldn’t be back for at least a few days. But he could still imagine the thought of your companionship as he laid down today.

You are one of a kind. Truly. You haven’t been with aboard the Prydwen long with him, but from the moment he laid eyes on you he knew he had to find a way to spend time with you.

One on one time.

Hell, he didn’t even know if he was your type, but that’s never stopped him from trying. But from the few brief encounters, you both had, you did seem like someone who would require more than a few smooth words to give him any attention. Well, any attention Arthur’s way. He could call on you, using his Elder-ly tone which somehow had a magical way of making uniforms drop on the floor in his room without much fuss. But with you, well half of the fun is the chase, after all.

Starting out slow. A few lingering looks your way as the Elder talked to your group. Maybe a small gesture, holding something for you if you found yourself carrying too much or commenting you on the careful care you take with your Power Armor. Just something small to show you that he’s noticed your efforts while you’ve been here.

His cock twitched in his hand as he continued to think about you, slowly stroking it from base to tip sandwiched only between a few fingers. Soft moans escaped him once finally used his whole hand to touch his cock. While that hand was working steadily, his other steady hand roamed his own body. He let his nails scrap along his abs and chest, loving the precise tinging sensation it made where small marks would eventually form. As he continued, he started to imagine what marks you’d leave behind. Where you a scratcher? Maybe someone who liked to leave hickies? Or bite marks? Whatever you were into, he was sure to enjoy as his mind painted pictures of your lips and hands on his skin. 

Then he thought about what he’d leave you with, beyond satisfying your sex. What noises would hit his ears? Your begging cries for more, your moans that would come after saying his name, and those sinful whines you’d make when you were close. 

The hand on his cock started moving faster, spreading pre-cum around the tip as he stroked himself. Sweat was beginning to form across his brow, but he was in no hurry to wipe it away. Heavy eyelids finally closed as he bit his lips, trying to once again find that image of you. 

And he did. A very particular image he would probably never forget. That smirk. Small, but there along with a glimpse of fight behind your eyes as you saluted him, calling out 'Ad Victoriam’ with your brothers and sisters. They were just begging to be against his own. He couldn’t help but devour them in his mind.  
Bite them. Suck them. Kiss them deeply while he holds you against him. Feeling your breath against his chest and neck as he finds all of your weaknesses. Those spots that make your toes curl, or that name he calls you that causes you to groan as you push up against him for more contact. 

His mouth is open now. Unable to put together any thought to close them as he uses the opening to breathe out of as his stomach tightens and the heat pulls low in his gut. Any words come out in mumbles as his motions become stronger. The light nail scrapes started digging in deeper across his heaving chest, and his strokes become more rapid. Deep, long moans quickly turn to small, breathy whines as he pulls himself closer to completion.

One final thought. Of you. That’s what Arthur needs.

There had to be something you did. Another look you gave him. Something you said once before that he could steal for his own private moment.  
A single word hit his mind like a ton of bricks as he feels his hips buck into his own hand and his jaw drop to let out a cry. 

His own name.Not his title. Not his last name. His first name.

You were calling after someone else with the same name, but he selfishly uses your voice as if you were calling for him. Like a mantra, he replayed your sweet call as he felt his body tighten all over. It was all he needed to reach the finish line.

He came hard, strips of cum landing all over his abs and hips. Your name finally escaped his lips with a string of curses as he swam in his own self bliss. And your face was still a strong presence in the mix of haze he felt in his mind. His arms collapsed to his sides as his body felt the stress of the day finally leave him.

He would find a way to thank you. Very soon.


End file.
